Of Marriage, Second Generations, and Ducklings
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: These are the stories of how Shinichi got married with Kaito at the age of 16 instead of 18, how Kaito took the mantle of the Kaitou Kid, how Naito Shin II made his debut, and how Conan got three little ducklings following him around. (Naito Shin AU. Sequel of 'Naito Shin', more like a filler though. Characters might be OOC. Don't like, don't read.)
1. Here Comes The Marriage

**Warning!**

 **Very Important to Read Before Proceeding!**

The Vote result was #1: Make the Sequel with just DCMK characters, in which Akako being the only one who has Power (Magic in her case). and Katharina-chan wrote that she(?) wouldn't be against other DCMK characters developing their own Power Forms somehow.

Problem is, I'm really bad in creating my own characters. So, I decided to use the characters from other Anime / movies in place of my own OCs. Don't worry though, those additional characters only **played a really small role** or **didn't appear often** \- or just **merely mentioned** in the story without making their own appearance. Mostly though, I will only use the additional characters to create a background story, for the DCMK characters that might - **just might** \- developed their own Power.

Thank you for reading this rather long Author Note. If you don't like this story, then please just don't read it - instead of sending flaming review. In the first place, I wrote this story for my own amusement, and would be happy if other people like it too.

If you have any suggestion for the **Sequel** of **This One** \- called **Shadow Hunters** , which began with the **Naito Shin AU Version of Movie 1** \- don't hesitate to just PM me or leave it in the review.

Once again, thank you for reading this Author Note.

Fragments of Imagination

 _ **Chapter Summary:**_

It was all started with a fight … and ended up in a Marriage. "In fact, I was about to drag you over to the courthouse …" "Eh?"

XXXXX

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Different Language**_

 _ **Here Comes the Marriage**_

It was all started with a fight.

Now, there was nothing strange with a fight, since everyone did it often enough in their life to be considered normal. What made it strange was the fact that the fight was between Shinichi and Kaito, the two Engaged boys who got along so well that they had never had even a single serious fight in their young lives before. Oh well, there was a first to everything.

So, it was the first serious fight between Shinichi and Kaito that started it, but the fight was not because one of them made a mistake or being selfish. No, it happened because Kaito was being too selfless in Shinichi's opinion.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Kaito demanded seriously with narrowed eyes, "I said I want to break off our Engagement!".

"First off, our Engagement is arranged by our parents, so if we want to break it off, we need their permission first." The 16 years old Meitantei (Great Detective) replied calmly, sipping on his morning coffee, before continuing, "Secondly, we have been Engaged to each other ever since we were 5 years old brats. Why do you want to break it off now, 11 years into the Engagement? We're getting married in just 2 years, so why now?".

"It's exactly because it has been 11 years, Shinichi!" Kaito exclaimed in reply, before sighing to calm himself, "It's been 11 years, and yet you haven't grow to love me like **that** , not even a little bit".

"So, you want to break it off because you want to be with someone else?" Shinichi asked for confirmation, "If that's so, I will talk to our parents. It's true that it won't be fair for you to be tied to me, when you can find someone else who will love you and treasure you".

"NO!" Kaito yelled loudly at that, slamming his palms against Shinichi's dinning table, "Not because of that!".

Shinichi blinked in surprise at the sudden yell, putting his cup of coffee on the table, and then turning all of his attention to his Fiance. "Then, care to explain what do you mean?" He asked gently, in order not to upset Kaito further.

Kaito sighed again. "Even if you don't love me like a Lover would, but you do cares and treasures me greatly, Shin-kun. So, it's not the problem, since I'm content with that." He explained himself, "It's still doesn't change the fact that you don't love me. I want to break our Engagement to free you, so that you won't be tied down to someone you don't love".

"I don't mind." Shinichi replied with a frown of confusion, since he still didn't get Kaito's point, "You said it yourself, I cares and treasures you greatly, and I'm sure that you cares and treasures me greatly as well. So, why must we break off our Engagement when we're both content with it?".

"Why won't you understand, damn it?!" Kaito exploded suddenly, "I love you, Shinichi! I just want you to be happy!".

"How can I understand when you're speaking nonsense?!" Shinichi yelled back, getting annoyed by the confusing talk, "How come breaking off our Engagement will makes me happy?!".

"Because that way you can find someone else whom you can be in love with, that's how!" Kaito retorted as he stood up, "Just think about it, Baka!" And he stormed out of the room before Shinichi could reply.

Shinichi scrambled up to his feet to follow his angry Fiance. "Wait! Kaito!" He called out as he chase after the other boy, but he was ignored, "Kaito!".

BLAM!

Shinichi flinched at the loud noise of his front door being closed so harshly, and he was left alone there in the hallway - feeling hurt, lost, and and abandoned. "What have I done wrong, Kaito?" He asked in a small voice, as tears began to gather in his eyes.

He didn't want the most important person in his life to be angry at him, didn't mean to anger Kaito like that - until the boy stormed off like that, but he just didn't understand just what it was that his Fiance wanted.

XXXXX

"GOD! DAMN IT!" Kaito lost his Poker Face completely as he stormed into his house, didn't bother to lock the door before running up the stairs to his room, and then he threw himself face down onto his bed. "Damn it all." He continued with a sigh as he wiped off the tears that had been gathering in his eyes, "Why won't you understand, Shinichi no baka (Stupid Shinichi)".

He just wanted to give Shinichi a chance to find someone to love and be loved back, was that so hard to understand? Kaito let out another sigh as he buried his face onto his pillow, regretting getting into a fight with the one he loved so much.

His love for Shinichi still held strong all these years, but unfortunately, Shinichi still didn't show any sign of loving him back. He didn't really want to break off his Engagement with Shinichi, he did want to be married with Shinichi after all, he would be very happy if he did. But at the same time, he wanted Shinichi to try to find someone whom he could be in love with, instead of never trying just because of the Engagement - hence why he wanted to break it off, to free Shinichi from such a bind.

Should Shinichi find someone else to love and that person loved him back, Kaito wouldn't mind backing off quietly. Because ultimately, he wanted Shinichi to be happy. His love was a sacrificial one, he knew, but he would be alright not to be the one that Shinichi loved, as long as he could still have Shinichi in his life - even if it was only as his Best Friend or an Older Brother.

How come Shinichi - such a genius that he was - failed to understand that?

"Kaito?" Aoko's voice from outside of his bedroom's door pulled him out of his depressing thought, "May I come in?".

"Yeah, come in, Aoko." Kaito answered as he sat up, wiping off his tears again - but it was useless, they kept coming no matter how many times he wiped them.

Aoko came in right away, then picking up a box of tissue from Kaito's desk upon seeing the boy in tears, before sitting on the bed beside Kaito. "Now, what has happened to drive my Dearest Brother to tears?" She asked softly while wiping the tears gently, "Having a fight with Shinichi-kun?".

"That's exactly it." Kaito admitted, since he felt that maybe Aoko could give him some advice in how to make his dense Detective to understand.

"Tell me everything." Aoko ordered softly.

So, he did. Everything from his feeling to his reason for wanting to break off the Engagement, he told them to her in great detail, so she wouldn't miss anything.

"I see, so that's what happened." Aoko said in understanding, "Shinichi-kun is actually a very kind and understanding person, so the solution is actually very simple".

"Really? What is it then?" Kaito asked hopefully.

"First, you need to apologize to Shinichi-kun." Aoko told him gently, "If speaking directly couldn't get him to understand, then write it down in a letter. Tell him that he have to read until the very end of your letter, to avoid anymore misunderstanding." She then smiled warmly at him, "After that, ask him about what he thinks about it, and his reason. I'm sure that since you both cares for each other so much, you can get over this fight and make up in no time".

"Thanks, Aoko." Kaito smiled gently at that, relieved to find a way to handle this, "I will do that now".

"Great!" Aoko replied cheerfully as she stood up, "Then, I'm off! I have to buy groceries. See you later, Kaito!".

"See you." Kaito said with a wave of his hand.

With that, Aoko was out of his room, and then left his house altogether.

"Now then, to do as I was advised to do." Kaito said to himself as he pulled out a paper from his bag, and proceeded to write the letter for Shinichi.

XXXXX

As how boys were usually, Shinichi wasn't a fan of crying, especially as a teenager that he was now. But at this particular moment, he didn't care that he was doing just that - sitting at the darkest corner of his house's library with tears flowing freely from his eyes. He couldn't help it though, his fight with Kaito had shaken him so much, and his mind chose this moment to be pessimistic - filling his head with the idea of Kaito hating him and wouldn't want to see him anymore.

It was only when he registered the cooing of a bird near him that he was pulled out of his depressed state, and looking at the source, he saw that it was Hikari-chan - Kaito's favorite messenger Dove. Indeed, there was a letter tied to her leg, which he pulled off with trepidation, fearing the worst.

So, with a gulp, and a deep breath to prepare himself in case it was a letter telling him how much Kaito hated him, Shinichi slowly unfolded the paper and began to read.

Dear Shin-kun,

First thing first, I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and leaving without us reaching an understanding first. I'm sorry, Shin-kun. Will you forgive me?

Now, I will explain everything, so please read until the end of this letter first, to avoid anymore misunderstanding. Okay, here is my reasoning.

Everything started because I noticed how you never try to see if there's anyone you're attracted to, despite the fact that you're not in love with me, just because you're Engaged to me. I feel bad about it, and I feel that out Engagement is binding you down like a chain. That's why I want to break off our Engagement - not because I don't want to marry you, because I love you and would be very happy to marry you.

Ultimately though, I want you to be happy, so if you find someone else whom you love and be loved back by them, I don't mind backing off. Even if I'm not the one in your heart and not getting married to you, I'm alright with it, as long as I can still be your friend or Brother figure. Just please don't disappear from my life completely.

I also realized that I should have asked your opinion on the matter first, before deciding to break off our Engagement. So please think about it, okay? Think carefully and tell me about what you want. Whether you want to call off the Engagement to try and find someone else or not, it's your decision. I will follow it no matter what, as long as you're happy.

I will wait for your answer. That is, if you're willing to forgive me. Once again, I'm really sorry.

Sincerely,

Kaito.

Tears filled Shinichi's eyes again, but this time was due to happiness and relief. Kaito didn't hate him, and he finally understood what Kaito was trying to tell him. He was amazed by how much his Fiance cared for him, but he guessed that it was his turn to explain things to Kaito.

Before that though, he had to talk to his parents and his soon-to-be Mother-in-Law. There was something that he wanted to happen, and only those three people could make the necessary arrangements.

The call to his parents and Chikage-kaasan went well, the two Mothers were ecstatic about his plan and agreed to do as was asked as soon as possible - at least in half an hour, and an hour at most - while his Tou-san was fine with it as long as Shinichi was sure about it.

Now, all that was left to do was to buy a matching Rings that fit his standards - not a hard thing to do considering he was rich for a teenager, and drag Kaito over to the Court house.

XXXXX

"Shin-kun!" Kaito, upon opening the front door of his house and found his Fiance standing there, immediately threw himself to the other boy with a cry of happiness. "You came." He continued with a huge grin on his face, "Does this mean that I'm forgiven?".

"Of course, if you will forgive me as well." Shinichi replied with a warm smile.

"How can I forgive you when there's nothing to forgive?" Kaito replied easily, simply happy that he was on a good term with Shinichi again.

"That's where you're wrong, Kai." Shinichi informed him softly as he wrapped his arms around Kaito, "You have been worried, but I didn't notice it, nor did I explain the problem to you." He looked at Kaito's indigo eyes then, "Please forgive me?".

"Of course I forgive you, Shin-kun." Kaito answered right away, "Come in, let's talk inside".

Soon enough, they were settled at the living room, and Shinichi decided that an explanation was in order first, before moving to the other matter.

"So, you're feeling bad because I don't love you like a lover, but unable to try to love someone else because of the Engagement." Shinichi began to say, earning a sad nod from Kaito, "It's not true, Kaito. I never try to fall in love with anyone else aside from you, but it's not because of the Engagement".

"Why is it then?" Kaito asked in confusion.

"Because I'm a broken boy, who has lost his trust in the feeling called Love." Shinichi admitted to Kaito, "It's a common knowledge that Love makes people do crazy things, and you don't know how many cases I solved that the culprit used Love as an excuse. I don't trust that feeling, and I don't want to get involved with anyone else who claims to love me, if I don't deem them trustworthy first." He then smiled at his concerned Fiance, to lift the worry, "You - Kaito - on the other hand, I trust you with my life, so I'm happy to be the person whom you love".

"So ... our Engagement isn't a burden to you?" Kaito asked again, just to be sure.

"No. Never was, and never will." Shinichi assured him, "It's the opposite, in fact. Our Engagement is my protective shield against those who wants to get close to me, in which most of them are only after my family's money, or my 'good look' and fame".

"I see." Kaito sighed in relief, before beaming at the Detective, "This means that I can still marry you, right?".

"Of course." Shinichi smirked at him, "In fact, I was about to drag you over to the courthouse, in case you still don't understand my reason".

"Eh?" Kaito blinked in surprise, just before Shinichi decided to just grab Kaito's hand and pulled the wild haired boy over with him to the courthouse anyway.

XXXXX

"Wait, Shinichi!" Kaito freaked out when he caught sight of the courthouse from the taxi's window, "Why are we coming here?!".

"We're 16 and have been engaged to each other our whole life, so it's been decided by our Parents that we're getting married now, instead of when we're 18 - without changing our last name though." Shinichi explained calmly, before leaning over to whisper to Kaito, "Of course, I was the one who ask them to do it today".

"Really?!" Kaito asked in excitement, earning a nod from Shinichi, causing Kaito to glomp his soon-to-be-Husband. "Oh, Shin-kun! I'm so happy!" Kaito cried out in happiness, before stilling suddenly.

"What is it?" Shinichi asked in concern, "What's wrong?".

"We're about to get married, and we will take pictures, right?" Kaito began softly.

"Yeah." Shinichi answered in confusion, "Kaa-san and Chikage-kaasan ordered that we take at least 20 of them. Of course, there's going to be party later on to celebrate our marriage, in which everyone close to us are invited".

"But I'm wearing my school uniform!" Kaito protested with dramatic tears in his eyes, "I don't want my marriage photo to be me in my uniform!".

"Relax." Shinichi chuckled and lightly tapped Kaito's nose, "There will be professional Photographer, Make-up Artist, and Stylist over there for us. It's Kaa-san's doing, so our clothes and appearance are going to be taken care of".

"Good." Kaito sighed in relief, before his brighter-than-the-sun smile returned onto his face.

They arrived at the courthouse soon after that, only to be immediately ambushed by the Make-up Artist and the Stylist. Once their appearance were deemed perfect, Kaito and Shinichi went to sign their marriage certificate.

Looking at his gold ring - with 'Shin' engraved on it, Kaito felt as if he couldn't be happier.

Shinichi, who was also looking at his own ring - with 'Kai' engraved on it, agreed with a warm smile on his face.

Line~Line~Line

Thank you for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	2. The Birth of Kaitou Kid

_**Chapter Summary:**_

A few days after his marriage with Shinichi, Kaito stumbled into a strange room when he was moving his stuffs, literally. He had no knowledge of it even exist in the first place. What was more surprising? There were two freaking CARS inside, a pure white one and a shiny black one. "What the hell is this?!"

XXXXX

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Different Language**_

 _ **The Birth of Kaitou Kid!**_

"Hm?" Shinichi let out as he saw the headline of the newspaper that morning, "'Kaitou KID Returns!'…?".

"That's been all over the news, you know?" Ran - who was walking to school alongside him - replied to his words, "After his announcement to retire 8 years ago, he suddenly start Heisting again, so everyone is talking about him. Do you know anything? Considering your skills…".

The words were misleading enough, anyone who happened to hear them would think that the skills that Ran meant were those of which Shinichi was known by - Soccer, Violin, and sometime Deducting - instead of his Naito Shin skill set which half of them gained from the Kaitou KID himself.

"Not the real deal, that was for sure, and not the Rightful Heir either." Shinichi told her quietly, "The magic trick is too simple for one of his caliber. Probably his Assistant acting up".

Unless they knew of Shinichi's relation with KID, they would just mark him as a critic - instead of getting the real meaning of 'No, Kaito hasn't taken up the mantle yet'.

"I wonder if Naito Shin would challenge him." Ran wondered out loud, sounding like a perfectly normal girl - instead of a part time Detective asking her Partner's plan of action against the Assistant-as-KID.

"Would he, indeed?" Shinichi wondered back, "I don't know, he usually only dealing with dangerous cases. KID is harmless…" In which the real meaning would be, 'No, I don't think I would'.

"Right." Ran responded lightly, before grabbing the newspaper and pulled it out of Shinichi's hands, "Read later, we need to hurry to school, Shinichi".

"Oops." Shinichi grinned sheepishly, before they both hastened their pace.

 _Speaking of KID… How is Kaito doing, I wonder._ Shinichi wondered as he speed-walked.

XXXXX Time Skip XXXXX

"What the hell is this?!"

That was the first thing out of his mouth once Kaito fully registered just what it was that he was seeing. To say that he was surprised would be an understatement, for he was shocked and bewildered beyond belief.

No one would blame him, really. Everyone would most likely reacted the same way if they went through what he had just experienced.

It began with Kaito grumbling in his room after school. Why? Because his Sister-in-Spirit, namely one Nakamori Aoko, claimed that no matter how good of a Magician Kaito was, he would never surpassed the Magician Thief - Kaitou KID.

So, he was sulking - not that he would ever admitted it - while browsing the internet to find out who the Kaitou KID that Aoko was talking about, grumbling about how his Sister should have supported him instead of a stranger at the same time ( _Really, what kind of Sister is she?_ *insert vein mark here*). He was taught by the best Magician in the world after all, there was no way he would lose to anyone.

Then, after he got all the information he could from the internet, as well as found out where and when the next Heist would be, Kaito remembered that he had yet to rearrange the stuffs in his room. Shinichi planned to leave some of his own stuffs in Kaito's room, for when the married couple decided to sleep in the Kuroba house - or what they decided to call the White Manor, instead of the Kudou Manor - that they decided to call the Black Manor.

Still grumbling in annoyance, Kaito shut down his laptop and moved to rearrange his stuffs. Unfortunately, distracted that he was by his annoyance towards Aoko, he forgot that he had put down his bag in front of his Oyaji's painting. So, not only that he didn't noticed the slight gap between the painting and the wall, he also got tripped due to the bag, and he fell through the rotating painting - which turned out to be a hidden door.

The dread that he felt upon hitting the painting - fearing that the painting would be damaged, changed into shock when he fell through, and he couldn't stop the scream from coming out of his mouth. Soon enough, he landed on a chair, facing the strange room filled with strange items that he had never seen before, with the exception of two freaking CARS - one pure white, one shiny black - that he was too shocked at the moment to wonder how they got there in the first place.

Thus, we got to this point now, with Kaito losing his Poker Face and could only gape at the sight in front of him.

"Long time no see, Kaito."

"Huh? O-Oyaji's Voice?" Kaito blinked as he came out of his shocked state, listening to the recording that began to play automatically, "So it was set to play as soon as I enter… That's Oyaji for you".

"Kaito, I'm going to teach you what it takes to be a Magician." Kuroba Toichi's voice continued, "First off, do you know the most important part of being a Magician?".

The recording stop played there, and then - to Kaito's bewilderment, a wardrobe rise up from the floor. It opened on its own immediately, and there was only one set of clothing there: a white pants, a blue shirt with a red tie, a white suit jacket, a white monocle with a charm dangling on it, and a white silk top hat. The set was the one that he recognized to be Kaitou KID's Regalia, from the many photos he found in the internet.

"Oyaji is - was the Kaitou KID?" Kaito gasped in disbelief, standing up from the chair to look at the uniform closer.

A new noise came from somewhere in the what he now thought to be KID Cave - like the Bat Cave, pulling his attention away from the uniform. It turned out to be another revolving door, one that leaded to his house's Living Room, from what he could see when it spun around. Although, that information immediately pushed into the back of his mind, his full attention went for the person entering the KID Cave - for the one who opened the other door and then entered was none other his own Husband, Kudou Shinichi.

"Shinichi?" Kaito called out in surprise.

Shinichi blinked and looked at him then. "Kaito?" He called back.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Kaito asked nervously, because one - this was the lair of the International Wanted Thief Kaitou KID, and two - Shinichi was a **Detective**. What if Shinichi hated him upon knowing that he was the Son of a thief?

"What am I doing here?" Shinichi looked around, and then realized just where he actually was - seemed like he was deep in thought before, before looking at Kaito in surprise. "How come **you** are here?" Shinichi asked him back, before shaking his head, "Forget it, I think I can guess." He continued before walking over to where Kaito was standing frozen at, "The door that's connected to your room finally open, right?".

"Wait a minute." Kaito raised his hand to halt Shinichi, "You knew of this place? And about Oyaji?".

"Yeah, not too long after Toichi-tousan's death." Shinichi admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kaito asked with a pout, slightly hurt.

"A Will from Toichi-tousan said not to tell you." Shinichi replied right away, earning a surprised look from Kaito, "Remember that night that you asked me to sleep over, because you don't want to be alone after losing Toichi-tousan? I stayed here for 2 months, remember?" Kaito nodded after a moment in remembrance, so Shinichi continued, "It was at the start of the second month, after I heard Chikage-kaasan's conversation with Tou-san, and I found out that Toichi-tousan and KID were one and the same. So, I waited until you fell asleep, then explore the house to find the secret room. I have always find the placement of the painting to be a bit strange, so it didn't take me long to find this place. Then, when I look around, I found a note on that black car over there." Shinichi gestured to the shiny black car beside the pure white one, "It turned out to be a Will of some sort, and it said 'For Onii-san', so I read it. Toichi-tousan wrote that the reason for KID's birth is somewhere in this room, that I can feel free to search for it, and to not tell you anything until the time is right. Oh, and the black car is for me, the plan was that it would be my 17th Birthday present".

"Wait, 'Onii-san'?" Kaito asked in bewilderment.

"An inside joke in the family." Shinichi explained with a chuckle, "Tou-san gave Kaitou 1412 the name KID, so KID called Tou-san as his Oyaji, and me as his Ani".

"Oh." Kaito commented, before getting back to the point, "So, now is the right time then?".

"I guess." Shinichi nodded lightly, before pointing up, "I saw that door up there, then noticed the mechanism with a timer. I figured that the doorway to your room would open after the timer is over, so I decided to leave the decision of when you get to find out to Toichi-tousan. Considering that the timer is over now, that means that now is the right time".

"I see." Kaito nodded his head in understanding, before looking at Shinichi expectantly, "So?".

"So?" Shinichi repeated in confusion.

"Aren't you going to explain everything to me?" Kaito asked with a pout.

Shinichi looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding his head in decision. "Before I tell you everything, you have to pass a test from me first." He told Kaito seriously.

"A test?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Yes, a test." Shinichi confirmed with a nod of his head, "Considering the situation, I want to be sure that you can handle it. So, you have to pass the test first".

"What is the test, then?" Kaito asked right away.

"You have heard about the 'Kaitou KID' returning from his temporary retirement, haven't you?" Shinichi began, earning a nod from Kaito.

"Yeah." Kaito confirmed verbally, "Earlier, Aoko said that KID is a better Magician than me, so I told her that I would defeat KID at tonight's Heist. Now that I know that Oyaji was KID, who is the current KID?".

"That is exactly the test." Shinichi spoke, surprising Kaito, "Obviously, the current KID is a fake. I want you to confront him and defeat him, find out his identity." He elaborated further, "I want to see if you have it in you to be KID's Rightful Heir".

"You want me to… what?" Kaito blinked in bewilderment, "But you are a Detective, why would you want your own Husband to be 'KID's Rightful Heir'?".

"Half of my skills I learned through challenges that were given to me by KID." Shinichi shrugged, as if he didn't just revealed that he was an apprentice-of-some-kind to an International Wanted Thief, "If you have it in you to be KID's Rightful Heir, then I can at least reassure myself that you can take care of yourself".

"Ooh." Kaito said in understanding, "Are you going to watch?".

"Of course." Shinichi smirked at him, "No me as in Kudou Shinichi though, but me as in Naito Shin. I will be at the rooftop of one of the buildings near the Heist location".

"Alright, I accept your challenge!" Kaito stated with a firm nod of his head, "I will prove to you that I can take care of myself, so you have to keep your words and explain everything to me".

"Understood." Shinichi calmly nodded back at him.

XXXXX

In the end, the battle between Kaito and Konosuke Jii - the one playing KID that night - didn't last more than 10 minutes, and Shinichi could confidently say that Kaito was a natural in being KID, just needed more experience. It was probably because Kaito had been trained by Toichi-tousan all those years ago - due to Kaito didn't want to lose against Shinichi, saying that he had to be strong to protect his 'Wife' - and then Tou-san and Chikage took over in training Kaito after Toichi-tousan's death.

Shinichi kept his words and - in the safety of KID Cave - explained everything to Kaito. Everything, including his plan of creating non-official Organization of his own to fight against the Crows - what Shinichi had been calling the Black Organization, since secrecy was a must if he wanted to stay alive - along with KID's mission to find Pandora and destroy it. Of course, he didn't forget to inform Kaito about his contact among the Crows, which was the reason he knew so much about the enemy.

"If They are the Crows, what are we - as in our own Non-Official Organization - going to go as?" Kaito asked curiously once Shinichi was done with his explanation, "Every Organization - official or otherwise - need a name, you know?".

"..." Shinichi froze with a sheepish smile on his face, "I… haven't thought of it".

Kaito snorted and shook his head. "Typical." He commented in amusement.

Shinichi would deny that he was pouting there. "It's not my fault that I have a hard time choosing names." He defended himself.

"You know, why not just use Hunters?" Kaito suggested after a moment of thought.

"Hunters?" Shinichi asked in reply.

"Yeah, Hunters." Kaito nodded in confirmation, "Many stories mentions of Vampire with their enemies, the Vampire Hunters. Demons with the Exorcists. Not to mention that there are people who hunt animals in the forest, illegally or not".

"And there are bird hunters too." Shinichi nodded his head slowly as he thought about it, "We are hunting the Crows, so we can call ourselves Hunters. But… Crow Hunters? Doesn't sound so good".

"Well, the Crows moves in the shadows, by making sure that the public don't know of their existence." Kaito mused thoughtfully, "So, how about Shadow Hunters?".

"Sounds like something from a fantasy novel." Shinichi sweat dropped.

"But it's cool, right?" Kaito grinned as he said that.

"Alright, Shadow Hunters it is." Shinichi relented with a smile on his face, before looking seriously at Kaito, "Now that the explanation is over, what are you going to do?".

"About?" Kaito blinked in surprise at the change of subject.

"Kaitou 1412." Shinichi elaborated, "Are you going to take up the mantle?".

"Of course." Kaito said firmly, "I want the Crows to be hunt down as much as you, Shinichi, and I won't let them have Pandora - I will find it first and destroy it. Besides, against an enemy like Them, it's better to have both sides of the Law with you".

"Just promise me to be careful, okay?" Shinichi requested in worry.

"I promise." Kaito promised with a smile, knowing that Shinichi didn't want him to get hurt.

Shinichi smiled back and nodded. "I'm going to ask Tou-san to send a bulletproof vest over, you will need it if you want to keep going out as KID." He decided as he stood up, "The sooner I inform him, the sooner the vest will arrive".

"Ah, wait!" Kaito stood up as well, "I have something for you".

Shinichi raised an eyebrow and waited for Kaito, who held out his hand to Shinichi. Then, with a puff of smoke, a small card appeared on Kaito's hand. Shinichi didn't bother to comment about the simple trick, and decided to just pick up the card and read it over.

Dear Onii-san,

In the time you find yourself long to join the fun, here is your Heist Pass.

I am looking forward to play Tag with you.

Kaitou Kid

"You don't write the 'Kid' in your name with all caps alphabets?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"Well, I'm _**KID's Kid**_ , so yeah." Kaito explained, saying 'KID's Kid' in English.

Shinichi hummed in understanding, before nodding his head while waving his Heist Pass. "Thanks for this." He said wholeheartedly, "I don't know if I want to join the Cat and Mouse Game yet though, but I will think about it".

"Okay." Kaito replied in understanding.

A doorbell rang, halting their conversation. They looked at the door before looking at each other, then Kaito nodded and stood up to open the door.

"Oh?" Kaito let out in surprise, "Konosuke Jii, right?".

"Yes, Bocchama (Young Master)." Jii bowed lightly to him, "I'm sure you have many questions, so I'm here to explain everything to you".

Kaito couldn't help but chuckled there. "Sorry, Jii-chan. Someone beat you to the punch there." He said when Jii looked at him questioningly, before stepping aside, "Come in though, I would like to get to know you better, along with your relationship with Oyaji".

"Oh? Naito Shin?" Jii asked in surprise, making Kaito blinked.

He turned around and, sure enough, his Dear Husband was in uniform. "Why?" He asked simply.

"My deepest apologize, Otouto, but I'm not comfortable in disclosing my identity to Konosuke-san just yet." Naito Shin apologized, "If you will excuse me, I will inform Oyaji that you will need a vest." With a bow, Naito Shin dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from the White Manor's Living Room.

 _What's that about, I wonder?_ Kaito wondered, before shrugging and continued his chat with Jii-chan. Oh, and planning the next Heist, of course.

Line~Line~Line

Thank you for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	3. Chibi Meitantei

_**Chapter Summary:**_

Shinichi considered himself lucky to get shrunk instead of dead. Still, what should he do now? Or better yet, how to explain this to his Husband in a way that wouldn't get himself the biggest spanking in his life?

XXXXX

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Different Language**_

 _ **Chibi Meitantei:**_

 _ **Naito Shin the Second**_

 _Huh? I'm alive?_

That was the first thing that entered his mind as soon as he regained consciousness, for one Kudou Shinichi was sure that he was going to die when he lost his consciousness due to feeling his whole body burning up - as though being boiled alive.

His second thought was … _Maybe the drug doesn't work on humans_.

The said drug was actually an experimental poison, one that had never being tested to human before, and one that was developed by the Black Organization - the organization in which Snake was also a member of.

Really, he couldn't believe that he made such a rookie mistake. He knew that there were two of them earlier - Gin and Vodka, so it was very stupid of him to focus on the deal, forgetting about the other man. Too focus that he was, he got caught off guard and got hit at the back of his head, and then was fed the poison. Honestly, he was lucky to be alive, a miracle in fact. The Crows were very dangerous, they killed Toichi-tousan for crying out loud! And yet, he was stupid enough to make such a stupid mistake in their presence.

Fortunately, he had remembered to wear a disguise before going after Vodka, so they didn't know that the person they poisoned was actually Kudou Shinichi. Unfortunately, because Gin destroyed his 'Shinichi' phone to get rid of the evidence, he would need to buy a new one - but that was only a small lost compared to the lost of the video that he had managed to record, before he got hit by Gin. He also had to hold a funeral for 'Hinogami Ren' - the name of the disguise he used when following Vodka - because that was what Gin would expect to happen, such a shame.

Oh well, he just had to be more careful in the future, so that he wouldn't make the same mistake again.

Shinichi sighed as he sat up, raising his hand to check his injured head, only to blink at what he saw. His hands were small. Looking down at his body, he could only gape in disbelief. He was tiny, and he was swimming in his clothes.

He didn't even get the chance to freak out, for his ears caught the sound of approaching footsteps, and his eyes caught sight of incoming light from the flashlights. Quickly, he got rid the mask of his current disguise - which didn't fit on his face anymore, by the way - and stuffed it into one of his pockets. He also mussed up his hair to hide his signature cowlick, threw his now too big shoes into a conveniently nearby trash can, and rolled up his clothes to make it appear as though he had been wearing them from the start - and not because he shrunk.

Not even 5 seconds passed before the two Security Guards arrived, shining their flashlights on him, blinding him. Understandably, the Guards were shocked, and the next thing Shinichi knew, he got picked up and was rushed into the clinic that was within Tropical Land's ground.

"That was a nasty blow on your head." The Nurse said one she finished bandaging his head, "What happened, boya?".

If only Shinichi didn't know about stranger things that could happen in this world, and didn't have acting lesson from both his Kaa-san and KID in the past, as well as not knowing just how dangerous the Crows were … Shinichi might have freaked out and tried to convince the Nurse and the Security Guards that he was a shrunken 16 years old teenager.

Since he did have the acting lesson - as well as learned about disguise from KID - his mind immediately raced to think of many information about his current forced disguise, all the while blinking in confusion to appear not remembering, before frowning in thought.

 _Okay, since I'm in a hurry, better combining various people's personalities than creating a new one_. Shinichi thought as he looked down at his lap. _Naito Shin's curiosity. Shinichi's love for coffee, Sherlock Holmes, and Soccer. Kaito's love for magic tricks, and his habit in using Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom to get what he want. Oh, and Ran's hobby to hum while cooking_. He decided that those were the most important ones for his current disguise to feel natural. _I'm sure that I'm going to slip up and shows my maturity in the future, since no one can keep up a mask forever, so I will have to use an excuse for that. 'Naito Shin is my Idol and I want to grow up like him' would have to do, I guess_.

Now that that was done, Shinichi had to come up with a story of how he got his injury and his over sized clothes. He saw that the Nurse and Guards were becoming even more concerned when he stayed silent for too long, but he still needed time to come up with a cover story. He needed to stall, and he got a good idea when he felt his Naito Shin mobile in his pant's pocket - seemed like Gin and Vodka didn't know that he had two phones, or they would have destroyed his other phone already.

"Um, excuse me…" Shinichi - he needed to come up with a name for his current form - looked pleadingly at the people in the clinic, "Can I go to the bathroom first? I'm still a bit dizzy, so…" He left the continuation to their imagination.

"Oh!" The Nurse immediately stood up, "Of course, Deary. This way".

The Nurse led him to the bathroom, and after a few reassuring words from him, left him there. Once he was certain that he was alone, he pulled out his Naito Shin phone and dialed Violet Angel's phone.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)." The Violet Angel version of Ran's voice - a more mature and deeper one than Ran's own original voice - answered at the second ring, "Do you want to have a Night's snack?".

Shinichi cleared his throat first before answering, since he had heard of how young his voice sounded earlier. "I'm rather hungry for an Angel Cake, actually." He answered using his Naito Shin's voice - one that was deeper than Shinichi's, only slightly though.

The set of Question and Answer was actually a code, so that both Shinichi and Ran knew that it was really their Partner who spoke with them. They couldn't be too careful after all, especially if they want to keep their real identities a secret.

"What is it, Shin?" Ran asked attentively.

"Angel, I think I shrunk." He told her bluntly.

"Eh?" Ran replied, probably while blinking in confusion.

"I will explain later. I need your help first." Shinichi told her urgently, "Come up with an excuse why a little kid is wearing an over sized clothes, then come to the clinic at Tropical Land to fetch me. Also, call me Conan for the time being".

Ran was silent for a few seconds, before sighing. "Yoku wakanai kedo… (I don't really understand, but…)" She sighed again, "Okay. I'm still at Tropical Land, so I will be there soon enough".

"Thanks, Angel." Shinichi replied with a relieved sigh.

"You're welcome, Holmes." Ran said lightly, "I'm your Watson, after all".

"And I'm glad that I have you by my side." Shinichi said honestly, "Also, I will ask the Nurse to call your name, and that's your cue to come here".

"Alright, see you there." Ran replied.

After that, Shinichi ended the call, and proceeded to wait for his Partner to arrive. In the meantime, he had to come up with a plausible story for his injured head.

XXXXX

 _Okay… Why would a little kid wear over sized clothes? His clothes were drenched after falling into water, so Shinichi lend him a spare set._

 _Who am I to Conan-kun? I'm Shinichi's Best Friend, who is Conan-kun's distant Cousin - their Great Grandfather is the same._

 _My excuse for being separated from him? My abysmal sense of direction, causing_ _ **me**_ _to get lost after buying new clothes for Conan-kun. My friend - Shinichi - found me, but then upon returning to where Shinichi told Conan-kun to stay, he isn't there anymore. I told Shinichi to see if Conan-kun is waiting at the exit gate, while I'm waiting to see if Conan would return first._

While waiting for her name to be called, Ran thought up the cover story. Then, after about 5 minutes passed, the speaker was calling out her name, asking her to come to the clinic. That would be her cue to begin the act.

She arrived at the clinic soon enough, and upon entering, she went to the Nurse and introduced herself. They both explained what had happened from their side, and the Nurse then fetched her 'Charge'. Ran was surprised hearing that her 'Conan-kun' was injured, and decided to let her concern showed through her version of Poker Face.

"Ran-neechan!"

Hearing her name being called like that, by a voice of a boy from so long ago - when Shinichi was still a Grade Schooler - caused her to whirl around in surprise, only for her to gasp in shock at the sight that greeted her. It was really a Mini Shinichi, looking just like he did at the age of 6 to 7 years old.

 _He really shrunk_. Ran thought incredulously, covering it in an expression of concern. "Conan-kun!" She cried out as she rushed over to the boy's side, and immediately pulling him into a tight hug, "I was so worried when we couldn't find you anywhere!".

"I'm sorry, Ran-neechan." 'Conan' said apologetically as he hugged her back.

"What happened?" Ran asked as she touched his bandaged head.

"While Nii-chan went to find you, I needed to go to the toilet, so I went to the nearest one." Conan explained with a childish pout, "But I tripped and hit my head real bad".

"Oh Dear." Ran cooed as she hugged him tighter, before standing up while still holding Conan in her arms, "Come on, let's change your clothes and then go home, your Nii-chan is waiting for us at the exit gate".

With that, the two of them went to the bathroom, and Conan changed into a set of clothes that fit him better - they were still a bit bigger for him, but at least not as big as his Shinichi's clothes. After that, they left the clinic.

"Explain." Ran whispered sternly to her Mini Partner's ear as soon as they were out of the clinic.

"Later." Shinichi - Conan now - muttered as he closed his eyes to fight the headache, "Head to the White Manor, please. I prefer to explain just once".

"Fine." Ran breathed out and changed her direction, "Should I wear a disguise?".

"No, I wore a disguise earlier." Conan said softly, "We are safe, but tell the others to stay away from Hinogami Ren's house for awhile, and planted some hidden camera around there. Also, we need to hold a funeral for Ren, or it would look suspicious".

"I will ask Yusaku-san to arrange it." Ran replied as she arranged it so Conan would be more comfortable in her arms, "Sleep for now, Conan-kun. I will wake you up once we arrived".

"Thank you, 'Nee-chan'." Conan answered before he did just that.

XXXXX

Kaito blinked, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. Nope, nothing changed. There were still Ran and Mini Shinichi at his front door, and they were looking at him, waiting rather patiently. He shook his head. "Come in." He invited as he opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in.

As the two walked in and changed their shoes for slippers, Kaito went to the kitchen and made some tea - he felt that they would need it. He bought the three cups on a tray with him to the Living Room, and then placed a cup each in front of Ran and Mini Shinichi, and then a cup in front of his own chosen seat.

"So, what happened?" Kaito asked them, but his eyes were locked on his Husband's, "Did you anger a Witch or something of the like, and then got cursed into a child?".

"I wish it's that simple, then I can just ask Akako-san to break it." Shinichi muttered before sipping on his tea, "No. I got poisoned".

"Poison?!" Kaito and Ran gasped in fear.

Inhaling deeply, Shinichi then proceeded to tell them about his run in with Gin and Vodka.

Ran - even though knowing about the Crows - didn't know about the member's faces, so she was surprised that the two strange black clothing men that she met earlier at the Mystery Coaster were actually Gin and Vodka, and she reminded herself to ask Shinichi to tell her about the other Crow's faces later.

"I'm lucky to have survived, even though the side effect is rather annoying." Shinichi said upon finishing his story, and then waited for their reaction.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Shinichi! You idiot!" Ran exploded as she slammed her right palm on the table, not breaking it - surprisingly, "How can you be that stupid?!".

"I know. I'm sorry." Shinichi sighed as he looked down at his lap like a scolded child - not only just how he looked, but he felt like one too at the moment.

"I'm at fault too." Ran said while clenching her left hand into a fist, "I had a bad feeling when I saw your retreating back earlier. I should have trusted it and followed you, then this wouldn't have happened".

"But you would have endangered yourself too." Shinichi told her as he reached out his hands to hold her right hand, "At least, I'm still alive, and I'm safe as long as they don't find out that Hinogami Ren is me - since they think that they have killed Ren".

Kaito was silent as he moved over, and then pulled Shinichi into a tight embrace. "I'm glad that you're alright, that I haven't lose you, but please…" He pulled back slightly to look at his Husband's eyes, "Please, Shin-kun, be more careful from now on. I have lost Oyaji to them, I don't want to lose you too".

Shinichi's eyes softened. "I will." He promised wholeheartedly, "So long as you do the same. Snake almost killed you last time, and it was only thanks to the jewel in your chest pocket that you're alive now".

"I know. Your- no. I mean, Otou-san sent over the new vest, I got them earlier today." Kaito informed him with a smile, "I will wear it under my clothes from now on during a Heist, and I won't hold a Heist when my vest is in need of reparation anymore, if I can help it".

"Why not wear it outside of it too?" Ran suggested to him.

"I can't." Kaito shook his head, "It will raise suspicion if a normal teenager like me wear a vest, especially from Hakuba".

"Moving on." Shinichi sighed as he pulled out from Kaito's arms, slightly reluctantly, "Kaito, I would need some documents, and they have to be sent to Tou-san as soon as possible. He can have some of his Interpol friends to legalize it".

"Alright." Kaito said as he made a notebook and a pen appear with a puff of smoke, "Name?"

"Edogawa Conan."

"Edogawa Conan?"

"Son of an avid Conan Doyle's fan."

"Oh. Age?"

"6."

"Nationality?"

"USA."

"Family and their statuses?"

"You can use your creativity."

"Great! Birthday?"

"May 4th."

"Same as Shinichi?" Kaito blinked in surprise, before shrugging, "Oh well. Education?"

"Home Schooled, but have finished with Grade School already." Shinichi said thoughtfully, "A prodigy like my other family members, but decided to keep it quiet since I hate attention".

"Can I create your background story too?"

"Aside from what I have told you, feel free to be as creative as you want."

"Yay!" Kaito cheered as he rubbed his palms together in anticipation, "I will have them ready and sent to Otou-san by tomorrow. For now, let's decide your living arrangement".

"In two days, Kudou Shinichi will bring Edogawa Conan over to Mouri Detective Agency, asking his childhood friend Mouri Ran to take care of Conan." Chikage's voice sounded from the stairs out of the blue, making them jump in surprise.

"O/Kaa-san!" Shinichi and Kaito called out in surprise at the same time, having not hearing her coming down - guessed that that was the Phantom Lady for you.

"Considering that Conan is cursed too, Shinichi feels that it would be better if the two of them aren't in the same place too often, so he would travel around the world with his parents - until the matter with Conan's family problem is solved." Chikage continued with a wink, "A good reason for Shinichi leaving Japan while Conan is here, don't you think?".

"Why me?" Ran asked curiously, "Isn't it better if you and Kaito are the ones taking care of Conan?".

"I'm going to join Yuki-chan and Yuu-chan too, and Conan needs a Mother figure in his life." Chikage replied right away, "No offense to Aoko-chan, but she's more temperamental than you, especially with Kai-chan around".

"Okay." Shinichi nodded in agreement, "I guess it's everything for now".

"Who else should we tell about this?" Ran asked Shinichi and Chikage, since they were more experienced about double life than her and Kaito.

"My parents and Agasa-hakase, only them." Shinichi stated firmly, "The less people know, the better".

"I see." Ran nodded in understanding.

XXXXX

"I should have known." Megure-keibu sighed with a shake of his head.

It was not even a day after 'Shinichi' brought 'Conan' over to Ran's place, before 'Shinichi' left Japan for the time being. Needless to say, since Conan was cursed too, he immediately stumbled into a case - a kidnapping this time, so no dead bodies, fortunately.

"Hehe…" Conan laughed sheepishly while scratching his cheek with a finger, "Naito Shin is my Idol".

Which more or less explained why he looked like a Mini version of Naito Shin when he went ahead to rescue the kidnapped girl.

"I guess this means that I should expect to see you often from now on?" Megure-keibu asked with a raised eyebrow, "Naito Shin the Second?".

"Yep!" Conan beamed at him, "Please take good care of me, Megure-keibu!".

"You want me to keep your identity a secret too?" Megure-keibu asked with a wry smile - having guessed Conan's identity as Naito Shin the Second, since he was there when 'Shinichi' brought 'Conan' over to the Mouri's house - earning a nod from the little boy. "Alright, boy." He then offered a hand to the said little boy, "I will warn the rest of Division One then".

"And Division Two too!" Conan chirped happily, "I want to match wit with Kid while I'm here, after all".

Megure-keibu could only laughed awkwardly with a sweat drop, he really should have known. After all, even if Conan was a distant relative of the Kudous, he was bound to have the same brand of craziness like the rest of that particular family.

"Welcome to Beika!" The other Division One members saluted to the boy, whom they felt would become their unofficial member soon enough, "Naito Shin Nisei (Naito Shin II)!".

Conan - now officially Naito Shin Nisei - saluted back at them with a huge smile on his face.

 _Oh, this will be FUN!_

Line~Line~Line

Thank you for reading. I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


	4. The Detective Boys

_**Chapter Summary:**_

Conan was sure that he had kept a low profile as a 'normal' Grade Schooler, so he didn't know how in the world he gained three little followers, who happened to be too excitable for their own good.

XXXXX

 _Thought / Dream / Memories_

"Dialogue"

Letter

 **Emphasis**

 _ **Different Language**_

 _ **The Detective Boys**_

 _ **Or The Three Little Ducklings**_

"What?!"

A surprised cry - or a squeak to be precise, but Conan would deny it for the rest of his life - came out of Conan's mouth as soon as Ran told him the news.

"I enrolled you to Teitan Elementary." Ran repeated calmly as she placed a plate each in front of Conan, Mouri Kogoro - Ran's Father, and herself on the Dining Table.

It was a few days after Conan officially became Naito Shin Nisei - although, only Conan, Ran, and Megure-keibu knew about it - and Conan had finally settled into his new home in Mouri Detective Agency. By getting settled, Conan meant that he had finally gotten used to his 6 years old body, and finally remembering that his current home is Mouri Detective Agency - instead of the Black Manor, officially known as the Kudou Manor.

It seemed that Ran purposefully waited until Conan got used to being 6 years old - and remembered his cover story completely - before letting him knew of her decision, hers and Kaito's actually.

"But why, Ran-neechan?" Conan pouted at her, "I'm home schooled, and already at Junior High level. I don't need to enroll into a Grade School".

"You're the one who don't want unnecessary attention, brat." Kogoro grumbled as he sipped on his coffee.

"Yes, I did say that." Conan said in confirmation, looking confused at them, "Being a genius kid is dangerous, evil people would kidnap me to use my intelligence for their own advantage, using my loved ones as hostages".

"That's why I enrolled you to an Elementary School." Ran told him gently, "You will still continue your Junior High School education by home schooling, but you will also attending class at Teitan Elementary School to keep up appearance that you're a normal kid".

"What about the homework?" Conan asked still with a pout on his face, "Does that means that I have twice as much?".

"No." Ran shook her head in answer, before giving him a reassuring smile, "Kaito-kun had talked with the Teachers at Teitan Elementary School. They agreed to keep quiet about your intelligence and to let you sleep in class, in case you're too tired from the work overload. Also, they won't giving you any homework, since they will be using the grades you got from your home schooling ones - with the excuse that you have finished them before arriving at school".

"That would make it clear to the other kids that I'm a genius, don't you think?" Conan reasoned with her.

"Well, it's either that or you got twice the amount of homework, one for Junior High School and one for Grade School." Ran replied with a shrug.

"It's alright, I can just finished the one for Grade School first, then to my Junior High School one." Conan told her as he sipped on his 'Hot Chocolate' - which was actually a Mocha, "Working on Grade School homework won't take too much time anyway".

Ran blinked, before nodding in acceptance. "Alright, you can inform your Homeroom Teacher later, and she will inform the rest of the Teachers." She said in agreement.

"Are you going to make me join any club too?" Conan asked dreadfully.

Ran chuckled and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Don't worry." She waved his worry away, "You will only join a club if you want to, I won't force you".

Conan sighed in relief then.

Once the talk was over, they finished they breakfast, and then Conan and Ran went to their own school.

XXXXX

Conan thought that with the arrangement like that, he wouldn't have anything to worry about his time in Grade School. Turned out, it wasn't the case at all. Well, the classes were a breeze, and the Teachers didn't bother to call him out if they caught him daydreaming - it was the other kids in his class that were the problem.

More than half of them used every opportunity available to crowd around him and asking questions, while the rest either chose to just stare at him curiously or ignoring him because they didn't like 'such-a-show-off-smart-kid' like him. They were quite easy to deal with, he just needed to answer the questions of the curious kids, or just ignore the staring kids and didn't bother with the one who ignored him.

What proved to be the problem were the select few kids who insisted that he spent time with them.

"Nee, nee, Conan-kun." A 7 years old girl with short dark brown hair and teal colored eyes began to say, having coming over to Conan's seat as soon as the bell for the end of the school rang.

"Hm?" Conan responded simply as he picked up his school bag.

"Can Ayumi call you Conan-kun?" The girl - Ayumi - asked with a big smile on her face, earning an easy nod from Conan, "Ayumi's name is Yoshida Ayumi. Conan-kun can call Ayumi, Ayumi".

"Sure, Ayumi." Conan agreed easily.

Ayumi's smile widened even more, if that was even possible. "These two are Ayumi's friend." She continued as she gestured to the two boys that were slightly behind her - one of them thin and tall, while the other was huge and fat. "This one is Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun." She gestured to the thin and tall one.

"Hello." Mitsuhiko said with a smile, "Just call me Mitsuhiko is fine".

"And this one is Kojima Genta-kun." Ayumi continued while gesturing to the huge and fat one.

"Call me Genta." Genta said with a big grin on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Conan-kun/Conan." The three kids said in unison, smiling widely at him.

"Nice to meet you, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko." Conan replied with a smile on his own - more of a polite smile though, instead of a genuinely happy one like them.

"Conan-kun is new in Japan, right? Since Conan-kun grew up in America." Ayumi asked for confirmation, so Conan nodded in answer, "Would you like to go with us? We can show you around Beika if you want".

"Oh." Conan blinked his eyes in surprise, before smiling politely again, "Thank you for the offer, but you don't need to." He turned down their - mostly Ayumi's though - offer gently, "I have been in Beika for 5 days now, and I have been exploring Beika before enrolling to the school, so I don't really need the tour".

"Eeeh?" Ayumi responded with a pout, "That's too bad".

"Hey!" Genta glared at Conan, "How dare you refuse Ayumi's offer!".

"Now, now, Genta-kun." Mitsuhiko made a calm down gesture to Genta, "Don't be so harsh".

While Genta was having an argument with Mitsuhiko, Conan looked at Ayumi. "Sorry, I have to do my homework." He said with one hand raised in apologizing gesture, "See you tomorrow, Ayumi".

"Ah, see you…" Ayumi replied with a nod of her head and a small smile.

Conan didn't waste anymore time to get out of the class, and then out of the school, wanting to get away from the rather rude and demanding boy named Genta.

Well, it wasn't like Conan hated children, he was used to deal with them in fact. Being a Magician Detective like Naito Shin meant that he had often interact with children, either to ask what they saw or to cheer them up, so it wasn't that. He just didn't want to expose them to the harsh reality of this world, by involving them into the cases that kept following him around, because children like them deserved to be as oblivious and innocent until it was time for them to grow up as adult.

Unfortunately for him, Ayumi was a very persistent girl, while Genta and Mitsuhiko had a crush on Ayumi, so they would follow along with her every whim. Not to mention that all three of them were too curious for their own good.

For example, there was a client who seek help from Kogoro that night - since the Detective Agency was under Mouri Kogoro's name, and the client happened to be the rising Idol Okino Yoko. Unknown to Conan, Ayumi and the boys came to visit Conan's home right at that moment, having only found the place after searching around for awhile. Upon seeing the car that was parked in front of the Agency, they guessed that it was a client's car and decided to sneak in.

That night, Conan's curse took effect again. Yoko and her Manager originally came to ask Kogoro's help in finding out who was harassing Yoko by messing around in her room, so they brought Kogoro - along Ran and Conan - back to Yoko's room, only for them to find a dead body of a man with a stab wound at the back.

What was worse? The three kids followed them to Yoko's room. So, even though Conan refused to walk home with them to prevent them from being dragged into cases with him, it still happened in the end.

Now, looking at the three shocked and pale children - who was being fussed over by Ran at the moment, Conan could only let out a long sigh.

"What?" Kogoro asked with a glance at him.

"Nothing." Conan muttered, fixing up the position of his glasses - a fake, since he didn't need it, but necessary at the same time to make a difference between Conan's face and Shinichi's.

"Weird brat." Kogoro grumbled before walking away to talk to Megure-keibu, who had arrived not too long ago.

With a shake of his head, Conan decided to deal with the kids later and focus on the case at hand.

XXXXX

"Mou…" Ran grumbled as she scowled at her Father, "Otou-san is a Detective, but why he keep accusing people without even doing some investigation first?" She complained as Kogoro accused the Manager again, after accusing Yoko's Rival in being an Idol.

"Just give it up." Conan - who heard her quiet complain as he was walking over to her - told her quietly as well, "Unless his loved ones is involved, then he won't take any case seriously".

"I know. It's still annoying though." Ran sighed softly before looking down at him, and then raising an eyebrow in silent question.

In answer, Conan handed his notebook to her.

Ran opened it until she found the page containing the current case, then took some time remembering all of the clues, so she wouldn't do the Deduction Show by always looking at the notebook. Once that was done, she marched over to where the Polices, Suspects, and her Father were standing by, and announced that she knew what had happened, followed by the Deduction Show.

XXXXX

If Conan thought that seeing a corpse and got involved in a case would traumatize the three kids enough to stay away from Conan, who admitted that he believed to be cursed, then he was sorely mistaken.

Instead of being traumatized, the Trio - as in Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko - found the case to be thrilling, and they enjoyed the feeling. So, they began to look for cases of their own. Starting from investigating a rumored haunted mansion, until forming a group called the Shounen Tantei Dan (Detective Boys) and told everyone in school that they accepted case from everyone, with Genta's shoe locker being used as the group mail box - in which the students who had a case or more for them can drop the requests there. To make matter worse, they - mainly Genta - forced Conan to join the club.

If that wasn't enough trouble for Conan, then when the Trio began following him around would take the cake.

How did it come to that?

Well… First, the Shounen Tantei Dan found a coded map of sort, one that they believed to lead to a treasure. Needless to say, they decided to look for the treasure, and Conan had no choice but to tag along - if only to keep them out of trouble.

"With that treasure, I'm going to eat every Eel in the world!" Genta proclaimed on the way to Tokyo Tower, the first place drawn on the coded map.

 _Won't the Eels go extinct then?_ Conan sweat dropped at that.

"Ayumi want to travel around the world!" Ayumi went next.

 _Well, at least it's plausible_. Conan thought in amusement.

"If it's me … I'm going to buy a Space base from NASA and then go to the outer Space." Mitsuhiko told them while acting cool.

 _Oi, oi. Is that even possible?_ Conan wondered silently, looking at Mitsuhiko in bewilderment.

"How about you, Conan-kun?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Me?" Conan blinked in surprise when he became the focus of the conversation, "Well, I think I'm going to buy some shares from the Funtom Co.*".

 **(*AN: Yes, it's Ciel Phantomhive's Funtom Corporation from Kuroshitsuji, which I don't own by the way. I have warned you in the beginning, that something from other Animes/Movies is going to be mentioned sometimes. The story is focusing on Conan and Cos' adventure though, following Naito Shin AU version of the DC Movies, so the characters from other Animes/Movies would only be mentioned or being used as part of the background story. If there's a story in which their Universes crossing each other - meaning that all the characters from both Universes played big roles in the story, then I will write it as a Crossover Story. So, no worries).**

"Buying shares?" The Trio asked in confusion.

"It means you buy some portion of the company's ownership." Conan explained patiently, since they were kids and it was normal for them to not know, "By doing that, you can receive some profit, although it depends on how big your shares in the company is".

"Oooh…" They responded in unison again.

The adventure resumed after they arrived at the Tokyo Tower, in which the Trio caused some mayhem at a few clothing shops. Not only that, Conan also noticed that 3 suspicious looking men were following them.

After Conan found out that the word 'ORO' that was written on the map was an Italian word for Gold, they took a break by having dinner, before continuing again. Until Conan finally guessed correctly that the Crescent Moon drawing was a clue for Night, so they returned to the starting place - the Tokyo Tower - to start over. Then they followed the neon signs, with the last place being a building in which they could see a 'Shining Fish'.

They found the treasure, but it was then that the situation became dangerous. The treasure was actually stolen goods, and the 3 suspicious looking men that Conan noticed to be following them were the thieves - Italian thieves to be precise.

So, they got caught, and being held at gunpoint, Conan was forced to reveal the location of the treasure. Of course, Conan didn't outright tell them, and told them that the treasure was located in a place where they could see a Shining Fish - to buy some time. And the kids being kids, they began to cry because they knew that they were going to be killed once the thieves found the treasure.

"Don't cry." Conan told them quietly, "Just close your eyes, and by the time I tell you that you can open them, we will be safe".

"What?" Genta asked in confusion.

"How, Conan-kun?" Ayumi added to the questions.

"With Magic, of course." Conan smirked at them, and his smirk widened at their surprised faces. "I'm maybe known as a Detective Apprentice, but I'm actually a Magician too." He winked at them, "Now, close your eyes".

After Conan saw that they had closed their eyes, Conan quickly untied himself using his Secret Knife - the one that he own since he was a kid the first time, then silently stepped away from the kids to drop a smoke bomb and speed changed into Naito Shin Nisei.

Once he was in uniform, Conan pulled out his old Card Gun - the one for a kid, not for a teenager - and ran over to the thieves. As he ran, he shot their guns away, gaining their attention. Conan didn't give them time to recover before he jumped, so that he was eye level with them. Without a pause, he shot one of them with a tranquilizer needle from his watch, quickly followed by stabbing a KO (Knock Out) Dart at another, then ended it by stunning the last thief using his Cane/Stun Gun.

What Conan didn't know was … Although they closed their eyes at first, the Trio had opened their eyes when they heard the smoke bomb exploded - so they saw Conan became Naito Shin Nisei, and saw his every action. Moreover, they were smart enough to immediately close their eyes again when Conan-as-Naito-Shin-Nisei knocked the last thief out, since they figured that Conan would tell them to open their eyes soon.

Naito Shin Nisei - or just Shin Nisei as many police officers had been calling him - changed back into Conan, and told the kids that they could open their eyes, believing that his Shin Nisei identity was still safe from them … Too bad that they had found out already.

The Polices - led by Megure-keibu - arrived soon, having been called over by Shin Nisei earlier, telling the Inspector that he had had the wanted Italian thieves. The Polices immediately arrested the thieves, and the Shounen Tantei Dan earned a praise from Megure-keibu for a job well done, but he also told them to be more careful in the future.

XXXXX

"That's not right." Ayumi cut in after Genta said that he was the one who defeated the thieves, and Mitsuhiko said that he was the one who solved the coded map. She pushed them back so that she was the one being in front of Ran. "The codes were solved, and the thieves were captured…" She then gestured to Conan - who was standing nearby and was merely watching them with a sweat drop - with a big smile on her face, "It's all thanks to Conan-kun!" She announced, surprising him, before looking back to Ran, "He was so cool!".

"Hee…" Ran responded with an amused smile to Conan, "I thought you said that you want to avoid attention, Conan-kun." She teased with a chuckle.

"It's not like I have a choice." Conan looked away with a blush on his face, "Besides, the credit goes to the Shounen Tantei Dan".

Ran just continued to chuckle in amusement.

"Conan-kun." Ayumi called for his attention, before kissing his cheek, "Thank you!".

That earned him a glare from both Mitsuhiko and Genta, but Conan ignored them in favor of gently pushing Ayumi away. "I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan, but please don't do that anymore." He told her gently, "I have a Fiance back home".

"Eeeh?!" The Trio cried out in surprise, before Ayumi sighed in disappointment, while Genta and Mitsuhiko sighed in relief - since that would meant that Ayumi's crush on Conan wouldn't last long.

Ever since that day though, the Trio began idolizing Naito Shin Nisei, and began following Conan around like three little Ducklings.

 _ **Fin**_

Line~Line~Line

Well, this is the Sequel to Naito Shin, and Prequel to Shadow Hunters. I had planned to just write about the Marriage before moving on, but I couldn't help myself with the other 3 chapters.

I want to thank everyone who Favorite and Follow, as well as Review this story. You guys makes me really happy.

Now, I'm looking forward for your review ^ ^

Fragments of Imagination


End file.
